


Heroes Are Overrated

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast, Yogscast
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, M/M, Violence, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Nano Sounds has just moved into town, why did there have to be a horrible murder in the first week?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my horrible writing

The fog pressed down on the alleyway, gloom filling all the crevices. Maybe it was the bodies lying in the pools of their own blood, that caused that, it could have been be those. Police had begun to arrive, spinning their web of caution tape, but they were waiting because this was no normal murder. This was the work of that gang, the one with what seemed to be superpowers. Detective Nano Sounds walked slowly into the alley, dreading what she would find. She had just transferred from a small town in the smack dab middle of nowhere, why the hell was there a killing in her first week? The two other detectives at the station had quickly volunteered her for this job once they had heard the details, muttering something about an uncatchable devil gang. The hair on the back of her neck was tingling, as though somebody was watching her. She glanced behind her, across the busy street, a person was smiling at her from the shadows. They smirked in a grin that was not human and vanished. The detective shook her head not believing what she had witnessed, it was early in the morning and she hadn’t had her coffee yet, she was just seeing things. The captain jumped as he found her standing behind him, then sighed and said

“It’s that damn impossible gang, they do this, just slaughter people and vanish. And then they turn up again to stop a rapist or mugger and vanish again” The detective looked at the wall, where in a beautiful curling script four letters were written, YOGS

“YOGS...” she muttered, “what does it mean?”

“We don’t know Detective Sounds, we just don’t know. They leave it at every crime scene, once it was just floating in the air, literal fucking glowing letters in the air above some dead people. I want to know how they do this and I want the bastards caught.” He turned on his heel and walked away. The detective looked at the body closest to her, he had been stabbed through the heart and he had died with his mouth open is a scream. There was one man lying facedown in a pool of water, eyes glassy. A man was stuck halfway inside a wall face forever locked in a grimace. One had deep slash marks covering their face, they had choked on their own blood. A woman was lying against a wall, most of her body burnt away; three were huddled in a group in the corner, riddled with arrows and deep scratches. Nano Sounds was a good detective, but this would definitely test her limits.

Nano needed some tea, the cold air, the rain, and the dead bodies were really starting to get to her, and, coincidentally, there was a tea shop jut across the street. Cat and Owl: Tea and Flower Shop, the sign proclaimed. Another, smaller, sign stated that they sold portable pools, whatever those were. The shop itself was a squat little brick building, barely tall enough for two stories. She pushed the door open, a small tinkling bell signaled the arrival somewhere behind the rows and rows of flowers.

“Hello!” A cheery Scottish voice called out, its owner following it. He was a smiling man with long shaggy black hair, light green square glasses, a cat in his arms, and two more at his feet. “Wacha here for today? Tea or flowers?” The large black and white cat detached itself from the man’s arms and walked over to Nano purring contentedly. 

“Um... some tea please,” she said hesitantly, reaching down to scratch the cat behind its ears. 

“Come on back them.” He clicked his tongue and the cats raced after him. “Fishbone seems to like you,” he commented, staring at her over his glasses, “that’s unusual. The only people he doesn’t hate is me and Lomadia.”

“Thanks?” she replied, not quite sure how to feel about it. The two humans and their cat entourage reached the back of the shop, where a spiral staircase reached up into a trap door, and down into the tea shop.

“After you,” the cat man said with a flourish. Nano walked down the staircase and was surprised with what she found. The underground room was a bright, cheery place with a few people sitting at its tables. A tall, lanky man with the lower half of his face covered with a scarf was watching on as a green haired man and a large man wearing a kilt with a very red nose flicked a lever back and forth, seemingly with no pattern that Nano could discern. A tall blond guy was lounging in a chintz arm chair, clutching a tea cup in one hand and fiddling with a machine in the other. A smiling brunette woman was having an intense game with a stocky curly haired girl on their DS’s. Behind the counter a tall willowy woman was perched on a stool, cleaning a tea pot. The lights in the room glowed softly, giving everything a muted look.

“Who’s this Nilesy?” The woman behind the counter asked, “or did you forget to ask them what their name was again.”

“Ummm... I may have forgotten to ask her what her name was. But I can ask now!” His smile was so sweet Nano almost felt obligated to smile in return. “Hi, what’s your name?”

“Nano, nice to meet you Nilesy and I assume Lomadia.”

“Yep, I am Lomadia, what type of tea do you like? We have herbal and breakfast and all other sorts." The woman smiled, crinkling blue eyes. 

"Just some English breakfast tea would be fantastic." Nano again felt obligated to smile in return. She found a plush chair at an empty table in the corner to sit at and was content to watch the hustle and bustle of the room, random stitches of conversation floating over to her. 

"Fiona no! I was so close!"

"Damn you clock start working."

"Why do you even play that game, it makes no sense." Nano looked over at that and saw the speaker with the rich Swedish accent was the man with half his face covered. He really was quite oddly dressed for the weather, white bandages around his hands and lower arms, a thin, short coat that really would do nothing against the weather outside, a short purple shirt, and long black jeans were the basis for his attire. He glanced straight at Nano, eyes narrowing. He turned to the green haired man and muttered something. The other man signed something rapidly and gestured to her. The tall man unfurled himself from his chair, seeming to flow more than stand. He walked over to her, surprisingly catlike. 

"I'm Rythian, who are you?" His voice wasn't gruff, honest curiosity was evident in his voice. 

"My name's Nano, I'm working on the case just across the street from here, did you see anything unusual this morning?" 

"No, I was at the book shop this morning, it's a bit far away. Best to ask Lomadia or Nilesy about this stuff, they do live here."  
Lomadia walked up to Nano's table, dropping of a cup of steaming tea. 

"Here's your tea, do you need any milk or sugar?" 

"I'm good," Nano replied. "By the way, did you hear anything odd last night or early this morning?"

"No, sorry. Nilesy and I went out last night. We got back at around two in the morning." Nano nodded, at least thay should now have a time frame for the attack, somewhere before two. 

"Thanks Lomadia, it helps." Nano took a long sip of her tea, it was, in fact, some of the best tea she had ever had. So what if she had what the rest of the detectives called an impossible case, anything was possible, you just never know. 

"Hey Rythian," Lomadia said. "Are you going to go back to your table, or are you just going to stand here and let your tea get cold?" 

"I just felt kind of bad seeing Nano sit her all alone, hey Nano, do you want to come sit by me, Ravs and Teep?" Rythian stood up and nodded toward the two people at his table, randomly flipping a lever back and forth. She nodded and they went over together, Nano grabbing a chair next to the table and sitting down. She's sure this conversation will be interesting.


	2. Noodles Are For Winners

Teep, as it turns out, is mute. Not that it’s that big of a deal, when he wants to say something he just uses sign language and either Rythian or Ravs would translate, but it was a bit of a shock to Nano. She supposes she shouldn’t assume things but Teep had bright green hair and a bomber jacket, not someone she would assume to be mute. Though that’s the thing, she shouldn’t assume. When Rythian walked back to his table, now accompanied by Nano Ravs grunted his hello before complaining, “Teep is too good at this Rythian, you should stop givin im sugar. H’s like a hyper lill dinosaur.” A thick Scottish accent muddled his words, making Nano grin.

She got back to the station around two, a tad bit late for lunch but she pulled the noodles out of her bag anyway. The station was a cold place, with bars covering the windows and a few cells in the corner. Lights hung from the ceiling, not fully lighting the room but casting shadows into every corner. She thought she saw that grin again, hidden among the darkness. Nano told herself that it wasn’t actually there. She rushed through the corridors toward the medical examiners offices. She wanted to grab the files on the victims before she tarted working with the other evidence. The kindly blond American handed her the files before hurrying back to work. Dark bags under his eyes revealing just how little sleep he’s been getting. She looked after him in concern, but he wouldn’t look back. She walked back through the drab hallways to her office and ran her hand over the pale tan walls. Her office was office was separate from everybody else, which she was very thankful for. She had managed to give it some life by adding a soft red rug and some more light. 

She flipped through the folder, the causes of death getting weirder as time went on. One man had died for no apparent reason, the examiner reporting that he was in perfect health, except for the fact that he was dead. Another man had been drowned, even though there was hardly any water nearby. They had no clue one of them got half inside a wall, though they were positive that that was the cause of death. The examiner seemed resigned that this was now his life, and wasn’t all that shocked anymore. The crime scene didn’t hold much either. Just a couple of muddy prints on the ground and suspicious scratch marks on the wall. An odd pattern of ash that stained the ground. No solid evidence for anything. Nano looked at the clock on her wall, it was already ten. She sighed and got up, walked out to the car park, and drove home. Her apartment wasn’t that great, just a simple place for her to stay until she could get something better. She pulled herself into her kitchen and made some ramen. She scoffed it down and fell into bed. 

While Nano’s day had ended, the night held excitement for others. A tall man stood beside a table, his eyes glowing brighter than anything in the dark room. Stars dotted his face and neck, brown hair brushed against his temple, contrasting the cold blue light. His face was strong, light casting shadows across it. His red coat was stark against the soft blue and white of his shirt, a glinting blue sword was strapped to his back, catching light in all the wrong ways. A sneer curled across his face. Eyes narrowed. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that.” His voice was smooth, and he turned to the person beside him. The small ginger took out a hammer and threw it at the man attempting to rape the unconscious woman. The end hit him on the head, knocking him out. The ginger’s beard was braided with purple and pink flowers that perfectly matched the lilac dress that he was wearing. He pulled one of the flowers out and tucked it behind the woman’s curly brown hair. Xephos grabbed the man by his foot and dragged him outside. Panting, he came back in and wiped his hands down on a towel in the kitchen.

“Hey Xephos! Do you like my new dress? Nilesy got it for me.” The small one smiled into his beard, fiddling with a piece of it. 

“Yeah Honeydew, it’s lovely it makes your eyes look very pretty.” Xephos moved back into the main room, “You ready Honeydew?” He waited for the other’s reply before he made a slashing motion with his sword, muttering words definitely not human while doing so. A sliver of space seemed to appear in the middle of the room, white sparks flicking off the edges of it. Xephos grabbed Honeydew’s hand and pulled him through the portal. To Honeydew, the traveling felt wrong, he felt like he was being pressed down and being pushed out at the same time. He never liked traveling like this and he doesn’t think he ever will. On the other hand, Xephos loved it, he felt free and open out here. He loved the feel of the wind rushing past his face to ruffle his hair and the crisp bite of the lack of air. There was no air in here, but they didn’t need it for some reason. The portal spilled them out in the center of the home, sending them flying into Rythian. He helped them both back up before he slinked off, muttering something about needing to find Ravs, Teep, and Zoeya. Xephos shook his head at Rythian’s retreating back, pulling Honeydew along with him to go and log what they did in the records room. Inside the room someone was waiting for them. 

“Hey, I’ve found another one of us, she’s at my work, it’s one of the detectives.” The blond pushed his glasses up. “She didn’t seem to recognize me as an unnatural.”

“Great Strife, we’ll get in contact with her soon, probably tomorrow night. You know how much damage an untrained unnatural can cause.” Xephos nodded at Strife, “go home and get some sleep, you look exhausted.” He smiled back at Xephos and started to go to his room. “Wait Strife!” Xephos shouted after him, “What’s her name?’

“Her name is Detective Nano Sounds.” Strife called back, “Nano Sounds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to write! School has been taking up so much time... Also just to note, Xephos' power is not making cool portals, his sword was enchanted to do that. Also! Honeydew is agender and uses he/him pronouns still!


	3. Strange Men Are Not To Be Trusted

A grin slipped through the night, stopping to hit a mugger in the back of the head before fading back into the shadows.

A beast roared and slammed its claws into a man’s back, he had been trying to hurt a child. He cradled the young girl the best he could and knocked on her neighbors door, leaving her for them to find.

A woman with fiery red hair pulled a needle out of a teens hand, destroying it with a small pulse from a laser cannon. She turned to her companion and they vanished in a swirl of purple sparks.

A man pulled himself into two and then two again, he fired pulses of energy out of his wrist cannon. A slight smirk tugged at his face and his blond hair ruffled as he and his clones fought the gang.

The three men traded insults as they pulled the man off of the woman he was trying to rape. The one made of marble punched him in the face, breaking a few teeth and the man’s nose, the other two grinned and slapped him on the back.

A tall man morphed into a cat and looked at the blond woman standing next to him and they charged into the home.

Nano got into work early the next day, determined to see what evidence the station had on the gang. She pushed her way into the records room, grabbing case 05-1-4562-5. They really needed a better organizational system in here, she thought. It had taken her the better part of an hour to find the file. She walked back to her office, passing through the main room to grab a hot chocolate on the way there. A tall man with brown hair was arguing with one of the officers at the desks. She shook her head, not her problem. Her room was really cold this morning for some odd reason so she took one of the blankets from next to the door and wrapped it around herself. She really needed to get some proper heating in here. The records that they had were sparse, only a list of the code names and powers for some of the members. Nothing really helpful. Someone knocked at her door and poked their head in.  
“Hey Nano? There’s someone here to see you.” The receptionist, Turps, said.  
“Cool, send them in.” The visitor was man who she had seen arguing with an officer earlier. His brown hair curled its way over his forehead, giving him a lost puppy sort of look, not that Nano had noticed. “Hello, who are you and what can I do for you?” He smiled, and gave her his hand to shake.  
“My name is Xephos, I’m the head of a law firm and we’ve been having case files go missing for a day or two and then turn back up again. None of your officers have been taking me seriously so the receptionist Turps recommended I see you.”  
“Mmm,” she said in response, tapping her pen against her lips, “Can I come over and have a look at your offices, see if I can find anything wrong.  
“Of course.” The mans smile was honey and the smile lines at the corners of his eyes crinkled. “Do you have a specific time you want to come over? We are open from 9 am to 8 pm.”  
“I’ll come over around three, does that sound good?” She smiled back.  
“Yep that sounds great, tell Tom at the front desk that you’re looking for Xephos and he’ll let you in.” Xephos bade her goodbye shaking her hand and handing her a card before he turned to leave. He closed her door, only leaving the pine tree sent of his cologne behind.


End file.
